Revenge
by SecretAgentRouge
Summary: Slightly McAbby, rated T for safety.


I've created a playlist to go along with the chapters/sceens. Of course, it's not sancrinized so you'll have to change the song after each chapter. For example the prelude below will be # 1 on the playlist. In Ch. 4, there are two parts, and it will say, in parentheses 'song 5'. There will probally be other parts like that, too. I hope you enjoy!

~KM (MyNCISFetish)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude

Gunnery Sergeant Tom Hickstead was gargling some mouthwash, getting ready to hit the hay. It was 200 hours, about time he did so. He heard a noise and froze. It sounded like bare footsteps on carpet. _My living room, _he thought.

_**Grunt.**_

_**Creak.**_

_Robber, _Hickstead reasoned, unfazed.

He walked nonchalantly into his living room and sat down on the couch.

_Where are you, perp? _

Hickstead studied the room through his peripheral vision until he found the slight shadow coming from behind the chair just next to the sofa that he was causally lounging on. Further investigation revealed that the man came incredibly unprepared; carrying an Army knife instead of a gun.

_Perfect, _he thought, inwardly laughing. Hickstead thought of the Sig planted under the couch cushion. _I almost feel bad for the guy. How was he supposed to know that I'm a retired Gunnery Sergeant of 5 years? _he silently sneered.

Just then the criminal jumped out from behind the chair.

_____________________________________________________

Robert Banks was never an over-achiever. He was actually pretty dumb. As a robber/mugger, he could afford to be a sloucher. Mooching off other people was his profession. He smiled to himself at the unsuspecting staring horrified up at him from his seat on the couch.

_Just too easy._

"I want everything!" Banks yelled at the man, "Money, drugs, guns, weapons; anything valuable. Or- he laughed- I'll slice you in two." Banks smiled viciously. He loved his job. Suddenly, the man pulled a gun out.

"Freeze, you idiot! I'm calling the police."

He laughed, and then muttered, "'Brought a knife to a gun fight'", quoting John Connery's words from the movie, **Untouchable.** He pulled out his cell phone. He had the Police Chief's number on speed dial.

_Damn. Bust-ed._

Then, to Bank's surprise, his victim dropped like a fly to the ground; mouth agape.

_This is your chance, Buddy. Call 911 and make a run for it!_

And so Robert Banks did, leaving NCIS to pick up the pieces.

1. My Team

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sneaked quietly into the squad room and smiled at his sleeping agents. Ziva David lay on the floor, snoring louder than a freight train. Tony DiNozzo slept with his NCIS hat pulled low over his face. Gibbs smirked at the drool that ran down the side of Timothy McGee's face and pooled on his keyboard. _My_ _team, _he thought proudly.

_You've raised them well, _Jenny's voice echoed in his head.

_I wish you were here to see them. _Gibbs thought sadly.

A wave of sadness swept over Jethro at the memory of the fallen director of NCIS, Jenny Shepherd. Long before she became director, Jenny was a field agent. _And my partner, _Gibbs thought. He'd never forget Paris. He turned his attention back to his present team to block the pain. They looked so innocently lost in their dreams that he almost regretted what he was about to do. Almost. "Hey! Get up!" he shouted at the team. Tony woke with a start. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Ziva, on the other hand, was putting her Sig back on safety and placing it back in its drawer, inwardly rolling her eyes. Tony noticed and took advantage of her Mossad-like response.

"Jumpy this morning, Zee-vah?" he said, grinning like a toddler that was enjoying tormenting a sibling.

She gave him a death-glare and said, "Do not forget, I am a Mossad Officer. I know at least 20 ways to kill you- and that is just the very painful ones."

With that, all attention turned to the boss. Gibbs was looking at Tim. McGee was still drooling; still asleep.

"MC-GEE!" Gibbs bellowed.

Tim jumped up out of his chair with a yell, and then to the amusement of Tony and Ziva, fell back into the chair. It rolled out from under him and his head hit the desk when he landed.

"Ahhhoowww" he moaned pitifully.

After 3 seconds of rubbing his head, the team was packed and ready to go.

"McGee!"

"Yes Boss?"

Gibbs gave Tim a menacing look. He understood.

"I'm… uh… I'm coming Boss," he stuttered.

They all finally got in the elevator.

"So, I'm assuming it's a very important case that woke me– I mean, us- up at 3 in the morning?" Tony said with a yawn.

"I'll brief you all on the way. McGee, call Ducky."

The elevator dinged and opened to the garage.

2. Gut Feeling

_I'm having a bad gut feeling about this… _Tony thought as they arrived on the crime scene.

_The place is untouched, for God's sake!_

It spoke of a deadly, extremely smart killer. All they had to work with was the dead body of Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Hickstead.

"TOD, Duck?" Gibbs inquired roughly.

"One hour give or take."

"Cause?"

The ME glared impatiently at Jethro.

"You know I won't know that until I get him on my table and open him up! Why do you always insist on asking?"

Gibbs didn't respond; he was already telling his team what to do.

"DiNozzo sketch, Ziva shoot, McGee bag 'n' tag. Go!" Gibbs commanded tersely

"On it Boss!" McGee and DiNozzo replied simultaneously. Ziva just nodded.

_Geez, Gibbs! How 'bout a 'please'? _Tony complained to himself. He spotted the cell phone.

"Probie!"

"Yes Tony?"

DiNozzo pointed plaintively at the cell phone.

"Sorry," Tim mumbled just as Gibbs breezed by.

McGee winced as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"How many times have I told you, do not apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

_He he! _Tony thought with a grin.

Gibbs smacked him, too.

_Oww… My bad, Gibbs._

"Do you think that's funny, DiNozzo?" Gibbs practically spat at Tony.

"Oh, of course not Boss."

_**Thwack. **_Tony winced.

"Do not lie to me, DiNozzo!" He shook his head and walked away.

Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee.

"Back to work, Probie! NOW!"

_Gibbs is a grouch today. I wonder who replaced his black coffee with decafe…_

____________________________________________________________

But it wasn't the coffee that was bugging Jethro, and Ducky knew it.

_Poor man. First Jenny and now his Sergeant._

He went back to his work.

"Mr. Palmer, could you fetch me the tweezers?"......

3. Seeking Revenge (stay on song 3)

Tim sighed.

_Another long day at the workplace… Why couldn't I have just taken a desk job?_

Gibbs was still grouchy the next day. McGee was staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the reason behind the boss's odd behavior when Tony walked in.

"'Morning, McGeekers."

McGee sighed.

"Tony, I wished you'd stop calling me that."

Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo! His name is Elf Lord," he said blatantly and sarcastically, mouth stern, but in his eyes shone a hint of a smile.

Tim groaned inwardly.

_Will I ever get any respect around here?_

________________________________________

_**A man watched the team leave the building. He smiled. It was just about time to seek his revenge; a job he did quite well… **_

**Gibbs will be sorry, **_**he thought with a grin.**_

**____________________________________**

(song 4)

_**  
**_It was 3:00. They finally had a lead. Abby found finger prints on the dead guy's cell phone that belonged to Robert Banks, a convicted criminal who was on parole. McGee didn't think it was that simple.

_If Banks killed the guy, why did he call 911 on himself? And we still haven't found out how he died._

It didn't matter. Gibbs was the boss, after all. He sighed and climbed in the van.

"Nuh-uh Probie. In the back," Tony said and grinned widely. Tim shot him a look, but did as the Senior Field Agent said.

______________________________________

Tony's victory of the weaker Probie was short-lived. He still had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

_I can't wait until we get this case solved._

He sighed.

4. Harm and Foul

Part 1

**Any time now Gibbs would be showing up at Bank's house. The Revenger knew. **

_**I'm ready, **_**he thought, and smiled the sick grin of a murderer.**

_**I'm **__more __**than ready…**_

**___________________________________**

Ziva surveyed the house, gun drawn. Gibbs motioned for her and Tony to get his back; McGee was across from him. Gibbs knocked on the door, and then waited 3 seconds. When no one answered, he kicked in the door. Ziva saw the gun before anyone else. In a split second a bullet was heading for Gibbs……

_____________________________________

Tony took his place across from Ziva. He watched tensely as Gibbs kicked the door in.

_Why did he pick Probie to get his back? I'm the Senior Field Agent. _He heard the gunshot before he saw the bullet. As soon as he did; it already was heading for Gibbs. And then, McGee was there…….

_____________________________________

Song 5

Tim sucked in a deep breath. Usually, Tony would be Gibbs' back up.

_If something goes wrong, I'll never hear the end of it, _he thought uncertainly. It was too late for second thoughts, because Jethro had already kicked the door down. McGee saw the gun when Ziva did.

_Gibbs!!_

"BOSS, STOP!"

He didn't have time to think about it. There was a loud crack and Tim dodged in front of his boss. He felt a searing pain that started in his shoulder that radiated throughout his body. He fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Gibbs' shocked and pained face staring down. I solitary tear fell from one pale blue-gray eye onto McGee's face. Then, black. Like cool, midnight-colored waters, it swept over him.

_______________________________________

Jethro kicked down the solid oak door without much effort. He was more than ready to avenge his Sergeant's death. Seeing only red, he was about to run into the house.

"BOSS, STOP!"

_Was that McGee?!? _he thought, enraged, _That boy better have a damn good reason for stopping me._

Gibbs was about to turn and give McGee a smack when Tim jumped out in front of him. That's when he heard the shotgun.

_**POOOWWW!**_

Gibbs stood, frozen, as Tim's blood splattered across his face, just as Kate's had painted Tony when Ari shot her. He stared down at McGee lying at his feet…

Part 2 (song 5)

Memories hit Gibbs like a thousand-pound weight.

**Laughter.. Then **_BAM_**! Kate was on the ground.. The blood, God the blood was the worst part, with only the exception of the cold look in her eyes and the smile that never had time to leave her face.**

_**Looks like yet another agent died for you, hmm Gibbs? **_A mirage of Kate stood behind Tim's unconscious form on the ground. She looked him in the eyes with her own cold, dead ones.

_**Jenny and I just weren't enough. **_

_Jenny… _Gibbs was hit again with another painful weight.

**She was lying there, beside a tag, blood and all. **

_**All that's left is 'bag'…**_** Gibbs thought dryly to himself. He stood there, staring, for a while. **

_**She's dead, Jethro! **_**He told himself harshly. But he couldn't bring himself to believe it.**

Jenny appeared beside Kate. She sneered at him.

_**Kate died for you; and you couldn't keep me protected. How shameful. You should be the one lying there, you bastard! **_Jen told him. She stared at him coldly. Blue eyes had never been so icy.

"Boss! Are you okay?" Tony's hand on his shoulder and urgent concern woke him from his day mare.

"McGee? I- is he a- alright?

"Yeah, Boss, emergency's on the way. He'll be okay."

__________________________________________________

Ziva rushed to Tim's side while Tony took care of Gibbs.

"McGee?!?" Can you hear me?"

She shook her head in frustration at her stupidness.

_Of course he can't hear you idiot, you don't even know.. No. I won't go there._

Quickly, the Mossad Officer checked for a pulse anyway. It was weak, but there. She breathed a sigh of relief. Ripping a piece of cloth from her shirt, she tried to plug the bullet wound just below McGee's shoulder. She glanced up to see Tony on the phone and Gibbs pacing impatiently beside him. Ziva turned her attention back to McGee. His face was paling with blood-loss; the small piece of shirt wasn't good enough. She hastily yanked off her NCIS jacket and tied it tightly on the wound. She sat there pressing the garment on Tim's shoulder, dark eyebrows knitted together in worry, for what seemed like eternity, until she finally heard the ambulence's siren.

**The Revenger smiled. His plans hadn't gone exactly like he had wanted them to go. He'd meant to kill Jethro. But the apparent pain and shock of the day's events plastered on Gibbs' face were better.**

_**Much better. **_**He looked on happily at the special agent's paled face. **

_**Harm and Foul: Gibbs, you harmed me. Now it's my turn. Foul on team Leroy Jethro Gibbs!**_

5. Conotoxin (song 6)

Abby Sciuto was definitely very different. Take now, for instance. She was wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt, and there was a silver skull appliquéd to the front of her baby doll tee. Heavy black and red army boots adorned her feet. Abby was sitting in her office chair, spinning in circles. Of course, her radio was blasting Goth rock music that Gibbs hated. The masspectromitor(sp??) dinged. She smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Mass Spec! One mouth swab sample coming right up!"

She checked her computer for the chemicals.

"Hmm, seems like our friend Thomas Hickstead was swishing mouthwash before he deceased," she said to no one in particular.

"Wait, what's that?" she looked at a peculiar chemical level. "Oh my God! I've gotta call Gibbs."

Before she could, the phone rang.

_______________________________

Tony drew in a breath. He had no idea how to handle Abby. Gibbs usually did that. Even though he seemed to be doing better, all Gibbs needed was rest. He sighed.

_My gut was right._

"Hey Gibbs! I've got good news! I found out how dead guy died. See I put the-"

"Abs. Listen for a minute."

"Tony, why are you on Gibbs' phone?" Abby inquired hesitantly, "Oh no… Tony, what happened?"

Tony sighed.

_Might as well just say it.._

He took a deep breath…

___________________________

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony spoke.

"McGee was shot," Tony said plaintively.

Abby put a hand to her mouth.

_He died. Oh God no! He died…_

"Abs! He's okay! He's at Bethsaida right now!" said Tony quickly, guessing at the reason for Abby's quietness.

Abby let her breath out quickly. She felt numb with relief.

"Uh, Tony? I need Gibbs on the phone. Like, now."

"That's not a good idea Abby."

"_What's not a very good idea, DiNozzo?" _Abby heard Gibbs say in the background. She smiled.

"Talk to me, Abs."

"Oh, Gibbs! I'm so glad you're okay! Wait, are you okay?? 'Cause it sounded like you were really shaken up."

"Abby. I don't have all day."

"But I-" Abby could see the look Gibbs would no doubt give her if he was there. "Never mind. I got good news and bad news. Good news: I found out how our vic died. Bad news: We're dealing with a hard-core criminal here.

"Ya think?!? Get on with it."

"Ok, the culprit was Mr. Conotoxin."

____________________________________

Read 'n' review pretty please :)!


End file.
